psiunionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clairvoyance
What is Clairvoyance Clairvoyance from the greek words Clair meaning clear and Voyance meaning vision is the ability to gain information about a person location object or physical event through means other than the human senses it differs from telepathy in that there is no transfer of information from one person to another current thinking umongst users of clairvoyance suggest that most people are born with clarivoyant ability's but then begin to subliminate them as there childhood training compels the to adhere to acceptable social norms. = Types of Clairvoyance Abilities CLAIR SENSES This collective word phrase includes any or all types of psychic sensitivity corresponding to the senses: seeing, hearing, feeling, smelling, tasting, touching. Clair Senses in psychic terms are translated: clairvoyance, clairaudience, clairsentience, clairscent, clairtangency, and clairgustance. Additional gifts are clairempathy and channeling. CLAIRVOYANCE Clairvoyant (clear vision) -- To reach into another vibrational frequency and visually perceive "within the mind's eye" something existing in that realm. A clairvoyant is one who receives extrasensory impressions, and symbols in the form of "inner sight" or mental images which are perceived without the aid of the physical eyes and beyond the limitations of ordinary time and space. These impressions are more easily perceived in an alpha state and during meditation, though many clairvoyants can obtain visual information regarding the past, present and future in a variety of environments. CLAIRAUDIENCE Clairaudience (clear audio /hearing) -- To perceive sounds or words and extrasensory noise, from sources broadcast from spiritual or ethereal realm, in the form of "inner ear" or mental tone which are perceived without the aid of the physical ear and beyond the limitations of ordinary time and space. These tones and vibrations are more easily perceived in an alpha state and during meditation, though many clairaudients can obtain verbal and sound-related information regarding the past, present and future in a variety of environments. Most Channelers (also known as Mediums) work with both clairvoyance and clairaudience. CLAIRSENTIENCE Clairsentience (clear sensation or feeling) - To perceive information by a "feeling" within the whole body, without any outer stimuli related to the feeling or information. (Also see clairempathy) CLAIRSCENT Clairscent (clear smelling) – To smell a fragrance/odor of substance or food which is not in one's surroundings. These odors are perceived without the aid of the physical nose and beyond the limitations of ordinary time and space. CLAIRTANGENCY Clairtangency (clear touching) -- More commonly known as psychometry. To handle an object or touch an area and perceive through the palms of one's hands information about the article or its owner or history that was not previously known by the clairtangent. CLAIRGUSTANCE Clairgustance (clear tasting) -- To taste a substance without putting anything in one's mouth. It is claimed that those who possess this ability are able to perceive the essence of a substance from the spiritual or ethereal realms through taste. CLAIREMPATHY Clairempathy (clear emotion) – An Empath is a person who can psychically tune in to the emotional experience of a person, place or animal. Clairempathy is a type of telepathy to sense or feel within one's self, the attitude, emotion or ailment of another person or entity. Empaths tune into the vibrations and "feel" the tones of the aura. All credit goes to: http://www.quantumpossibilities.biz/clairs.htm Category:ESP